sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Jason Meyers
)]] Name: Jason Liam Meyers Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12th School: Aurora High School Hobbies and Interests: Photography, Soccer, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Appearance: Jason is of average height and weight at 5'10" and 157 lbs, although he has a lean frame. Long, wavy auburn hair hides the small heart-shaped birthmark behind his left ear most of the time. Jason's round green eyes are accentuated by thick eyebrows and the freckles that are splashed across his cheekbones. His eyes seem even more dramatic due to his long, pinched nose and thin lips. Jason's Irish heritage provides him with a pale complexion that is usually clear of acne. His legs are well toned from soccer activities. Jason doesn't really care what he wears. He can usually be seen wearing a combination of t-shirts or v-necks, jeans or light-colored shorts, and worn-out sneakers. Jason is always seen in his trademark black hoodie and fedora. On the day of the trip, he was wearing an orange t-shirt under his black hoodie, dark denim jeans and worn-out green sneakers. He was also donning his fedora. Biography: Born in Seattle, Jason Liam Meyers was the only child of Clarissa Cox and Matthew Meyers, a nurse and a police officer, respectively. Since both parents had careers that called for long shifts and odd hours, Jason spent many hours with a babysitter in the family's townhouse while his parents were at work. A lot of kids who met Jason saw him as funny. He joked and told stories, and often broke into song, although his singing voice was poor. Another defining characteristic is his optimism, which carried on into his adolescence. This is shown by the fact that he always seemed to be smiling. The weekly visits to the local Methodist church only strengthened it, as he was a 'good person'. He's visited the church regularly his entire life. He got his pacifist trait from seeing violence on the news at night, and believes there wouldn't be a police force if there was no crime in the first place. He didn't know the actual term for pacifism, but he was a pacifist from age five onwards. From the moment he started school, he made friends. It came naturally, to walk up to a kid and start joking and laughing and swapping stories. Jason didn't care about what gender his friends are, as he's friends with boys and girls. Most of the time, he and his friends were joking and talking, and sometimes running around. A loyal and friendly person, it seemed only natural to Jason to walk up to other children and establish a friendship. One thing that had always fascinated Jason was photographs. He'd spend hours looking through old family albums, admiring the photos of his father as a small child in Germany, and of his mother as a young girl in Ireland. He yearned to have his own camera so he could take pictures. When he was ten, he finally asked for a camera. His parents told him that he'd have to get the money for himself, hoping to teach their son the value of money. Jason, being only ten, did not really have an exact understanding of how expensive a camera could be. He began to save up and buy the camera himself. He thought that after a few weeks, he would have enough. He started doing chores around the house, then started to sell lemonade. Next, he did chores and odd jobs for the neighbors, such as raking the leaves, mowing the lawn and walking the dog. He realized that these jobs were easy, and required little experience to do them. He'd eventually do them for free, but would do that later on. Finally, he got a camera three months later. Not only that, but he became hardworking and willing to help others. His first camera was a second-hand $30 Instamatic Polaroid camera his parents got off of eBay. Before he ever took a picture, Jason took tips from websites he found on photography. He was awful at first, but steadily got better at it as he learned bout lighting and theme. As he earned more, he slowly upgraded his camera to a digital camera that he got with his own money, because he was now fourteen, and could do other jobs, like going on errands. As he grew older, he began to sell some of his photos to some classmates for a quarter, allowing more money to slowly flow in. Jason joined the Photography Club at Aurora in his sophomore year, and prefers to take pictures of urban scenes, mostly people going about their day. His parents are glad that he has a hobby, but they sometimes help out with the money. At age fourteen, he was deemed responsible enough to get a dog, a pet he'd been wanting for most of his life. He happily chose a male Pomeranian named Ginger. He spent a considerate amount of time with Ginger, and taught him tricks, although Ginger isn't a very athletic dog. He often took Ginger on walks. On these walks, he'd snap a few photos, and upload them when he got home. He began to realize that he needed another hobby other than photography around fifteen, so he'd have variety to his hobbies. He started up soccer because it seemed sporty and less 'barbaric' than football, and has been steadily increasing his skill in the game, mainly as a midfielder. Jason's fairly good at it, as he has naturally strong legs and high stamina. He joined the Aurora High School Varsity soccer team in his junior year. This has allowed him to make some friends, too. Jason got into My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic after watching the first few episodes in the eleventh grade. He found out when he saw some My Little Pony pictures floating around the internet, and decided to check it out. It was well-written and already had a large fanbase. He won't admit to being a fan (even to his parents) and only watches the show when alone. Despite his precaution, during Christmas Break of his senior year, other classmates became aware that Jason was a 'brony' because he had been careless with his username on several fan sites. Jason had used the name "Jackson Matthews" as a user name, which was the same name he used in all of his jokes. The very few people who found out cut ties with him and spread it around the school. This has thrown him out of several friend groups, his only friends the ones who didn't really care. Jason was devastated about the losses, but has put of a facade of optimism despite it. He has been harassed from time to time, but his social life is otherwise unaffected. Jason and his parents share a healthy bond, even though his parents have odd schedules. The time lost in unusual shifts in work is made up by being together whenever there's time and through text. A lot of time is spent eating out, going to the park, or watching a movie. His parents push him to get a career in one of his hobbies, namely photography, which Jason plans on doing professionally. Jason appreciates his parent's support. Schoolwork was always hard for Jason. He worked hard to get the average Math and Science and above average LA and Social Studies grades. He's doing excellent in French, and manages to get passing grades in PE. His current grades are Bs and Cs, and his parents are indifferent to his grades as long as they're above a D. Jason prefers French over most of his other subjects, as learning another language is fascinating. He plans on going to college and finishing his education. He's applied for the Art Institute of Colorado, as it was the first school he found with a decent photography course. Advantages: Jason is a loyal and friendly person, and he makes friends fast, allowing him to make some alliances. Jason is also an athletic person, and has high stamina from soccer. Disadvantages: He's a pacifist, and won't physically harm anybody. His overall reputation and nice attitude might have people write him off as a weakling from the beginning, making him an easy target. Designated Number: Male student No. 033 --- Designated Weapon: Smith & Wesson .357 Revolver Conclusion: Ponies. Fucking PONIES. Let's see the magic of friendship when his bestest buddy is re-purposing his intestines as house decoration. - Elias Östberg The above biography is as written by leAloha. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Evaluations Handled by: leAloha Kills: None Killed By: 'Joe Carrasco '''Collected Weapons: '''Smith & Wesson .357 Revolver (Assigned Weapon) '''Allies: 'Joe Carrasco, Jessica Murphy 'Enemies: 'Finn Grant ' '''Mid-game Evaluation: '''Jason woke up on a hospital bed in the children's ward, where he was drawn to the sound of Joe Carrasco's crying. He tried to calm Joe and assure him that he wasn't a threat and did the same with Jessica Murphy when Joe ran into the bathroom and startled her. Jason encouraged the other two to join up with him, claiming that there would be safety in numbers. The three of them ate cookies and made plans for awhile before Jessica began feeling ill and Joe left to help her. With Jason's attention elsewhere, Finn Grant snuck into the room, intending to steal his gun, but he alerted Jason to his presence by stepping on a squeaky toy. Finn kicked Jason in the face and went for the gun, but Joe heard the noises of them fighting and tried to intervene. Joe grabbed the gun and attempted to fire a warning shot to scare Finn off, but he missed and hit Jason instead. Seeing that Jason was bleeding out and still struggling with Finn, Joe opted to put him out of his misery with a second shot to the head. '''Post-Game Evaluation: '''Told you so. Pay up, Denning. - ''Elias Östberg Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Jason, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Bunga Bunga parties, Video Games and Vampires *Quiet Time in the Library *Rushing It at the Last Moment V5: *In Situ Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Jason Meyers. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! *Jason was really kind of lack-luster. I feel like Aloha hasn't had a chance to grow into his writing yet, but with Jason I had a lot of trouble getting into his head. He was a bit all-over the place, though I did like that he tried to take charge, and his death by a friend was really interesting. In all, not terrible, but Jason could've been better I feel. I think Aloha has a chance to become a fair writer, but Jason was definitely an early character. - Espional *Right from the get-go, Jason had a pragmatic mindset for the island. He had a brief flash of panic, but stepped comfortably into a pragmatic mindset, leading his two allies with his game plan. I really liked this development, however I felt it was a bit out of character for Jason. He's listed as being friendly, which he clearly was with his new friends, but I didn't forsee him being tactical. He jumped into the mindset of controlling the group's weapon pool and deciding to gravitate towards his gun, trying to make some makeshift bandages. And when he finally did die, his mind was hostile in regards to the circumstances. He was a good character, but he didn't seem to have much of a plan in terms of consistant characterization. While people are expected to change mindsets on the island, we never got much of a reason why Jason jumped into the tactitian role. If you're going to change like that, you have to give a reason for it. I do like Aloha's style of writing though. I feel that Aloha'll do great things with their other two characters. Keep up the good work, love. -Shangela *So... uh... Shangela pretty much took everything I was going to say. Jason, on the island, provides a very good contrast to the other characters who he's woken up with. He's got his thoughts straight, and he's working out a plan. Meanwhile, Jessica is struggling to regain control of her body, and Joe is just terrified. It was very interesting, but as said above, it would have been good to explain how Jason changed into a tactitian. I very much loved his death post, though. Excellent. Last minute ditch effort to screw with Finn's brain in revenge, the sudden gun shot. Very well written, I just would have liked to see more transition in personality, but don't let that slight critique draw away from the fact that it was a good read.- Nuggets *Oh wow, didn't expect thoughts to be here. I agree with Espional in the fact that Jason's characterization is a bit all over the place, and my main worry with my writing is whether or not they're in character. Again, Jason was an early character (along with a certain character) and I have found that I have leaned toward tactician for both Jason and Natalia (examples here and here), and I'll have to stay away from that in the future. -leAloha * It's somewhat tough to comment in those scenarios where a character has only had a single thread, although it's at least one of the cases where the thread went on for a while. Jason was... I'd call him kind've straightforward, there wasn't, I felt, a tremendous amount of window dressing to much of the stuff that he did. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing, as sometimes actions are OVER-described, but as it stood, it meant Jason felt a tad bit lacking in pizzaz, including dialogue that could be a little wooden in places. Overall, he was somewhat flat - not poorly written, just not standing out. Having said that, the scenario of his dying was engaging and interesting, and saw the scene in general very much come to life, which was always a plus, I was a fan of it just being a chaotic situation where nobody really knew exactly what was going on, and it happened to result in someone dying in the midst of all of it. Jason's death definitely worked for me, as it were, and I can certainly see it making ripples with the others involved, which is always a plus. - Namira Category:V5 Students